This invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to systems for removably attaching a noise suppressor or other auxiliary device to the muzzle of a firearm barrel.
Various systems are known in the firearms art for attaching a noise suppressor to a firearm, and specifically for removably attaching a noise suppressor to a flash suppressor affixed to the muzzle end of a firearm. There nevertheless exists a need for improving such systems, particularly for increasing the ease by which a user may attach a noise suppressor to a flash suppressor or directly to the firearm barrel while at the same time effecting a reliable securement therebetween capable of withstanding the vibrations incidental to the firing of such firearms as automatic rifles used by military personnel, and without adversely affecting accuracy or consistency of high precision firearms.